A zapowiadało się tak dobrze
by KiraOfAsgard
Summary: Zapowiadało się tak dobrze. Moje marzenia o zostaniu Agentką miały się spełnić, ale chyba coś mi nie wyszło...


Jest to mój pierwszy ff i nie posiadam bety, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość i dużo komentarzy. Proszę też o konstruktywną krytykę ;)

* * *

><p>Jak zawsze gdy obejrzę jakiś film lub serial zaczynam się jarać nim na potęgę. Tak właśnie jest z Agentami Tarczy. Jak mógł się skończyć ten serial w taki sposób. I dlaczego muszę czekać tyle na kontynuację? To nie fair... Ale pomarzyć zawsze można.<br>Ehh... Znowu mam problemy z zaśnięciem . I znowu muszę leżeć i rozmyślać jak to fajnie było gdyby... GDYBYM ZOSTAŁA AGENTKĄ TARCZY. Ale przecież wiem że to nie możliwe... Przecież wiem że to nie istnieje. Ale pomarzyć zawsze można. Wiem że jestem tylko głupiutką gimnazjalistką która za rok pójdzie do liceum i będzie się uczyła się psychologii żeby mieć w przyszłości "jakiś zawód". Wiem że nie jestem mega wysportowana... Nawet trochę poćwiczyć by się przydało by zgubić brzuszka, ale dalej było by fajnie. Nie jest to jakieś wybitne marzenie, ale było by po prostu fajnie. Taa... Tylko angielski by się podszkolić przydało... Ale nie ważne, marzyć można. Myślę jak by to było walczyć boku Coulsona i Skey i Simmons i Fitza i.. i wszystkich innych agentów. Jakby to było wieść podwójne życie..

-Chciałabym zostać jedną z agentek Tarczy-wypowiadam pół głosem i zasypiam.

Nagel budzi mnie stukanie koło drzwi. To chyba sen, chociaż nie wiem. Jest mi jakoś twardo. Nie.. To nie może być moje łóżko. Moje jest mięciutkie i jest tam mój śpiwór, który jest cieplutki i ach... Stop! Co się ze mną dzieje i gdzie ja jestem!? Otwieram oczy i widzę szary metalowy sufit. Co tu się dzieje? Powoli podnoszę głowę i widzę stół i dwa krzesła... Trochę mi to przypomina... Salę w której zawsze wszyscy byli przesłuchiwanie a Agentach Tarczy! To sen, to na pewno sen. Ale w sumie to mi się ten sen podoba. Chociaż... Nie, jednak mi się nie podoba... Przecież to sala przesłuchań, a skoro przesłuchań to mają mnie przesłuchać. Nie ważne... Jedyne co jest teraz ważne czy to sen czy nie. Wstaję najciszej jak się da i rozglądam się. Wygląda prawie jak w serialu. Prawie... Jest zbyt realistycznie. Gryzę się w język, a ból wskazuje na to że nie śpię. Tylko co ja tu wtedy robię. W piżamie... Pod spodem nie mam bieliznyyyy... Ta myśl mi się nie podoba. Odganiam ją. Chyba sobie usiądę na tym krześle. Staje za krzesłem i je dokładnie oglądam czy nie jest jakieś podejrzane. Szturcham je nogą. Da sie przesunąć, ale nie wiem czy to dobrze czy źle... Raczej dobrze. Ta Raczej. Siadam. No całkiem wygodne jak na krzesło w... Ale do cholery skąd mam pewność że jestem w siedzibie, samolocie czy w ogóle czym kol wiek co należy do Tarczy. Może tak wygląda w każdym nowym psychiatryku? Kto ich tam wie. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu czego kol wiek co mogło by potwierdzić że jestem w czymś związanym z Tarczą... lub Hydrą. W sumie Hydrę też lubię. Nie żebym popierała ich poglądy nazistowskie czy coś ale zawsze wolała złych. Choć w prawdziwym życiu to bym nie umiała być tą "Złą". Mam! Na drzwiach jest logo SHIELD. Tak w sumie to teraz nie wiem czy nazywać to dalej Tarczą czy Shield. No bo nie jestem najlepsza z Angielskiego a jak oni mówią tylko po angielsku to mam problem... Ciekawe czy ktoś mnie teraz obserwuje. Pewnie tak. Pewnie za chwilkę ktoś przyjdzie ze mną o czymś porozmawiać a ja nie wiem o czym. Taa...  
>Nagle drzwi się otwierają. Kurde, oni czytają mi w myślach.<p>

-Dobry Wieczhór! Jestę Phil Coulson i chciałbym z panią o czhymś porozmawiać, panno Joanno!

Phil! Poznałam Phila! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Staram się aby nic po mnie nie poznał i spokojnie odpowiadam

- Cześć. To ty kurde po polsku umiesz mówić?- pytam zdziwiona

-No umiem. W sumie umiem mówić w 13 językach, ale to aktualnie nie ważne

To co jest ważne? Przecież ja tu siedzę w piżamie i nie wiem o co chodzi. W ogóle skąd on zna moje imię i dlaczego on mówi po polsku?

-Jesteśmy tutaj aby porozmawiać o pani- mówi powoli, jakby miał jeszcze trudność z dobieraniem słów po polsku- Słyszeliśmy że chciałabyś zostać agentką SHIELD

Aaa, czyli mam mówić SHIELD nie Tarcza...

-Możemy być na ty? Bo jakoś nie chce mówić ciągle per Pani i Panna. Joanna? Pasuje?

- Nope! Nope, nope, nope. Joanna to okropne imię. Ewentualnie może być Asia. Chociaż większość znajomych mówi Kira ale to...-chwilka zastanowienia, czy powiedzieć "Twój" czy "Pański" wybór- twóój wybór.

-Hmm... Kira łatwiej wymówić. Dobrze, tak więc, wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś?  
>-Tak w sumie to nie mam pojęcia... Wytłumaczysz mi łaskawie? I powiesz która godzina?<p>

-Jest godzina 23 czasu Amerykańskiego. I jesteś tutaj ponieważ szukamy nowych Agentów. I tak jakoś podsłchaliśmy że ty byś chciała, a nasze źródła donoszą że jesteś całkiem oddana i że raczej nas nie zdradzisz.

-Podsłuchaliście? Taaa... Wiedziałam że zawsze słuchacie, a le nie sądziłam że usłyszycie coś co ledwo sama usłyszałam...

- Przez najbliższe kilka... naście tygodni będziesz sprawdza pod względem prawdomównoźci, wytrwałoźci, siły, inteligencji i wielu innych rzeczy. Jeśli wszystko będzie dobsze to zostaniesz agentką, a jeśli okarzesz się bezwartościowa to usuniemy ci pamięć!- mówiąc ostatnie słowa wyszczerzył się jakby to że może usunąć mi pamięć było by aż tak wspaniałą rozrywką.

Taa... Muszę się zastanowić i to poważnie, przecież to nie może być możliwe abym byłą tu... Tak właściwie gdzie ja jestem? A cicho... Nie ważne. Ale serio czy ja bym dała radę? Nonie wiem. Spoglądam na niego. On chyba oczekuje już odpowiedzi. A co ze szkołą, rodziną i wszystkim? TO chyba powinnam powiedzieć na głos...

-A co ze szkołą, rodziną i wszystkim? Przecież ja muszę się uczyć żeby w przyszłości mieć jakąś dobrą pracę. Na serio przecież... Jestem jeszcze młoda mam dopiero 15 lat, a chyba nie można być tajną agentką w wieku 15 lat?

-W sumie to moszna. Nasze źródła powiedziały że jesteś bardzo inteligentna i odpowiedzialna jak na swój wiek. Twój wiek psychiczny określiliśmy na jakieś 20 lat. Chociaż masz też cechy małego dziecka. Kochasz bajki i bardzo się przywiązujesz. Ale w sumie to całkiem dobrze. Jeśli się do nas przywiążesz to nas nie zdradzisz- i posłał mi uroczy uśmiech pedofila

-Haha- roześmiałam się widząc ten wyraz twarzy, ale szybko spoważniałam- A szkoła i rodzina?

-Ehhhh...- mruknął zamyślony- to nasz plan wygląda tak że przez najbliższe tygodnie z twoją rekrutacją od razu po zajęciach sholnych, odbierzemy cię że shoły i udamy się w alternatywne miejsce, w którym użyjemy takie urządzenia, który w specalnej komorze spowalnia czas i w ciągu godziny zrobimy tyle co pzy normalnej shybkości upływu czasu trwało by cztery godziny, tylko musimy bardzo uważać żeby nie zostać w stanie mmmm... spowolnienia za długo bo może być to tak minimalnie szkodliwe dla zdrowia fizycznego i psychicznego... A co do rodziny to powiedź że pani Wolska

-Skąd znasz jej nazwisko?- krzyczę zdezorientowana

-To aktualnie nie ważne... Na czym to ja... A okay. No to pni Wolska "zaproponowała ci" chodzenie na treningi w biegach i na godzinkę po lekcjach musisz pojechać na gosir. Pasuje?

-Okay... Mogę już wracać do domu? Bo tak trochę rano mam szkołę i w ogóle...

-Jasne

Phil wstaje i otwiera drzwi po czym naciska jakieś przyciski. Nagle czuję się senna i ostatnie co widzę to Phila zamykającego drzwi i uśmiechającego się.

Budzę się rano i mam wrażenie jakby to był zwykły sen. Tia... To chyba jednak sen, zwykły sen. Podnoszę się powoli i sprawdzam godzinę. Fuuuuuuck Jest 7:20 a o 7:22 mam autobus. Następny jest dopiero 7:45. Kurde, kurde, kurde. Dobra nie ważne. I tak mi się nie chce. Spokojnie otwieram sms'a którego dostałam. 7912 znowu jakaś reklama... Czytam "Została pani wylosowana w konkursie: uwierzyć że to nie był sen. Aby odebrać nagrodę proszę o 15:20 wsiąść do samochodu z numerem rejestracyjnym SH 1375" Wtf? Co jest nie tak z tą reklamą. Uwierzyć że to nie... Sen. To nie był sen? Haha. Czyli Shield istnieje i chcą mnie jako agentki. Zbieram się do szkoły podjarana myślą o Shield. W szkole nie chce mi się z nikim gadać, bo wiem że pewnie powiedziałabym coś o agencji, a tego bym nie chciał. Lekcje mijają mi szybko że nawet nie zauważam jak jest 15:15. Został 5 min do dzwonka.

Dryń, dryń. Dzwonek! Szybko wychodzę z sali i biegnę do wyjścia. Patrzę i szukam samochodu. Patrzę na kolory ale to nic nie daje. Myślałam że będzie czarny...Powoli czytam wszystkie tablice rejestracyjne i znajduje. Jest to bordowa stara Skoda. Podchodzę do samochodu i pukam do okna od strony kierowcy. Pociemniana szyba opada i moim oczą ukazuję się człowiek którego nigdy nie widziałam.

-Wsiadaj-mówi miłym, ale rozkazującym głosem.

Wsiadam i ruszamy w niewiadomym kierunku. Rozmawiamy o pogodzie i nauce. Gdy schodzę na temat o Shield on odpowiada "Nie mam uprawnień aby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie"

Gdy już dotarliśmy na miejsce przyszedł Phil i poszliśmy na testy siły i inteligencji. Było tego tak dużo że ledwo pamiętam co robiłam. Phil powiedział że bardzo dobrze sobie radze i że pokłada we mnie duże nadzieje.

Przez kolejne trzy miesiące chodziłam po lekcjach na te "treningi". Trenowałam tam umysł, ciało i w ogóle wszystko. Pokazywali mi jak strzelać, rzucać nożami, karate, judo, jak rozwiązywać problemy komputerowe, miałam zajęcia z informatyki i angielskiego, malowaliśmy i tańczyliśmy. W sumie robiliśmy wszystko. Phil twierdził że robiłam duże postępy, ale ja jakoś tego nie widziałam. Dzięki tym zajęcią poprawiła się moja samoocena; zaczęłam lepiej mówić po angielsku; moja kondycja, jak i ciało, zaczęło być w lepszej formie, w ogóle jakoś mi lepiej.

Dziś ma być moja pierwsza misja... Nie denerwuje się, ale też nie jestem obojętna. Ciekawe czy mi dobrze pójdzie... Znając moje szczęście... i ogólnie mnie wszystko rozwalę, jak zawsze. Nie! Przestań tak myśleć! Musisz być silna i przestać obwiniać siebie o całe zło jakie cię spotyka. Przecież nie wszystko to moja wina.

Ubieram się powoli i pakuje na misję. Phil załatwił mi zwolnienie ze szkoły na 3 dni. Moi rodzice myślą że jestem na wycieczce którą wygrałam w konkursie z Wiedzy o UE, a szkoła... Szkoła to nie wiem co wiem... Nie robi mi. "Wychodzę" krzyczę do rodziców i wychodzę z plecakiem. Powoli podchodzę do bramki i wychodzę. Całkiem ładna pogoda na tą moją misyjkę. Idę w kierunku przystanku, tam już czeka samochód. Wsiadam i jedziemy.

Jesteśmy na miejscu. Chyba zasnęłam w czasie jazdy od Moskwę... Chyba na pewno. Ponad 15 godzin snu... Całkiem, całkiem. Trzeba się ruszyć... Ehhhh. Wychodzę z samolotu i podchodzi do mnie Phil z May.

-Cześć Phil-mówię

-Cześć Kira- Phil zwraca się do May- May do Kira, Kira to May

-Miyło mi się poznadź Kira

Cooooo? Ona też mówi po Polsku? Co tu się dzieję?! Ale słychać że dużo gorzej od Coulsona.

-Cześć May. Ty też umiesz mówić po Polsku?

-Yep. Moźie no najlepiejj mi to wycho... Wychodzzi but tobie będzie latwiej się z nami dogadać.

Dlaczego oni wszyscy prubują się dla mnie jakoś poświęcać. Może mówienie po olsku to nie duże poświęcenie ale i tak to dziwne

-Możemy mówić po angielsu...-mówię

-Okay- mówi May- To wtedy po angielsku. Wasz język jest tak cholernie trudny!

-Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę.

-Koniec gadania-mówi Phil- Czas ruszać!

Rozkazy wydane, jesteśmy prawie koło jednej z placówki Hydry, pamiętam jak jeszcze niedawno myślałam że mogę być równie dobrze agentką Hydry. Teraz wydaje mi się to nie realne. Wysiadamy z samochodu i stajemy na pozycjach. Dziwne uczucie pierwszy raz być na misji i mieć broń przy pasie. Nie wiem czy dam rade do kogokolwiek strzelić, ale może nie będę musiała. Jest cicho, za cicho. W filmach zawsze tak mówią... KIRA kurde, ogarnij się. Nie myśl teraz o jakiś głupich filmach. Wychylam sie i patrzę czy nikt nie idzie. Wszyscy wchodzimy do budynku, ale coś mi tu nie gra. Nikogo tu nie ma. May otwiera coraz to kolejne drzwi i nigdzie nic nie ma. May otwiera ostatnie drzwi w tym korytarzu i wyskakuje z tamtą zgraja słodkich piesków. Da fuck? Co tu się kurde dzieję?! Pieski zaczynają szczekać i nagle z tych samych drzwi wyskakują agencie Hydry. Ciekawa zasadzka. Wyciągam pistolet, lecz nagle kilku agentów upada. Odwracam sie a z tyłu też już jest Hydra. Nagle coś uderza mnie w głowę...

Boże.. Moja głowa. Boli mnie ale nie jakbym w nią oberwała. Co tu się dzieję? Gdzie ja jestem? Otwiera oczy i jestem w moim pokoju Co ja robię w Polsce w moim domu? Zupełnie jakby nic złego się nie wydarzyło... Do pokoju wchodzi mama i mówi

-Cześć kochanie. Lepiej się czujesz? Gorączka ci już chyba przeszła.

-Jaka gorączka?!

-Nie pamiętasz? Jak poszłaś spać dostałaś 40 stopniowej gorączki. Wezwaliśmy lekarza a on dał ci coś na zbicie... Chciał wziąść cię so szpitala, ale razem uzgodniliśmy że lepiej abyś została w domu. Teraz przychodzi co kilka godzin i patrzy czy wszystko dobrze

Czyi to był sen, tak..? Ale to było tak realne. Mama się na mnie dziwie patrzy... Chyba czeka na odpowiedź

- Ile tak spałam? I spadłam z łóżka czy coś?

-Mmm... Z tego oc pamiętam wo walnęłaś głową w kaloryfer przy łóżku..

-A ile spałam?

- No prawie dwa dni. Dopiero kilka godzin temu gorączka zaczęła spadać...

I właśnie tak zakończyła się moja przygoda z Tarczą i Hydrą... A zapowiadało się tak fajnie

* * *

><p>Historia autentyczna...<p> 


End file.
